Guarding the dream
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: A guard is in love with Luna but she doesn't love him back. What will happen on a drunken one night stand that gets Luna pregnant? What will Celestia think? Will Equestria know of this? Or will it be kept covered up? Read and find out. Written with RU771AN. Rated M for a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**This has been made by me and RU771AN.**

**Anyway not much to say MLP isn't ours, only the OC is ours.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

**Guarding a dream.**

The Royal guard, an organisation of morbid and nerves of steel ponies, they have always protected Equestria, the princess and Equestria from attack both within and without. A guard's life is hard and offers no respite.

The inside guard of Canterlot city: The capital is one of the toughest jobs as a guard, protecting the city and the princesses is a mental strain and only the best can do it. They are the last and the first stand for all threats and everything else, they are the guard and they will always do thier job until thier last breath

However, for Silver Shield this is easy work, he thinks nothing of guarding the most important ponies and the capital itself, but his love for a princess...well not so easy.  
Problem for him is, well a guard cant flirt with a princess can he?

For you see Silver Shield was madly in love with one of the princesses, he was head over heels for the most majestic dark blue mane midnight blue coat. He'd never seen such a beautiful pony. But sadly enough she was a princess, he was just a lowly guard, why would the princess of the night, the loveliest pony in all of Canterlot, no in all of Equestria fall in love with him?

* * *

**Canterlot city:Silver Shield.****  
**  
I suppose this is where I must introduce myself, good day I am Silver Shield, a royal guard and a unicorn at that. My interests? Luna and guarding, that's it..I'm serious.

Marching in formation with a hundred other guards of my unit I wasn't really bothered by the constant shouting of the sergeants and the constant crashing of hooves on road.  
"Keep those hooves straight and level guards! I don't want to have to carry any of you back to base!" A sergeant whose name I never bothered to learn was happily screaming at me/us. The only thing that I concentrated on was the marching..and a certain princess of course. To be sure that I was keeping in line I looked slightly to the left in order to judge my position on the road.

"Princess coming up!" Another sergeant shouted, apparently Celestia was watching us drill up and down the road.  
"Shit, keep it together".  
"Don't mess up you fillies!".

Morbid, unemotional and focused, that's how you would describe a typical guard and me, I am a guard...but I have something else that no other guard would ever dare think about and admit. I love...Luna.

Princess Luna, she is the loveliest pony that I have ever laid my eyes on, her looks like a clear night sky it actually sparkles like it's got a few stars in her hair. Now I've never been able to talk to the princess, oh no not unless it's for something important, never a casual talk with her, but I have seen her smile when she's happy, I must admit it makes me just want to melt.

I snapped out of my day dream as I heard the sergeant yell another order I must stay focused on the task at hand, what type of kind of guard would I be if I wasn't focused on what I was doing or what was going on around me? Not a very good one I don't think.

* * *

**Ok that's it, so what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Anyway tell us what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Alright! Second chapter done!**

**This has been made by me and RU771AN.**

**Anyway not much to say MLP isn't ours, only the OC is ours.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

**Guarding a dream.**

**Silver Shield POV**

I have to admit that I am a model guard, tough with a face that never smiles...but why most guards are naturally like that. This is just an act that I am putting on.  
I would have a nice type to job, like baking or something that doesn't involve hitting things for the sake of it...hang on, why are we stopping?

"Battalion HALT!"

The crash of hooves thundered for a few miles as the hundred ponies of my unit stopped suddenly, we were all confused. Really confused because the barracks is two miles away...unless.

"Celestia" A mutter was heard from the right side that faced the royal part of Canterlot. The massive man that covered one eye, no matter where you looked. Her epic alicorn body in the sunlight...

"What would she want?" A guard I didn't know commented, promoting sniggers.

"Maybe a suitor, I'm ready for ya baby!" Another one upped the game, well we all took a fancy to Celestia...well Luna for me I reckon she was much better.

"SHUT UP!" One of the sergeants quickly mulled down any free speech with an iron tone.

"Princess Celestia 12th guard battalion ready for inspection!".Our leading commander who was at the front greeted the princess like she was going to execute him if we did something wrong.

"Thank you, now listen please...that goes for everypony" .Her quiet words were heard by everyone, Celestia never failed to not be heard...it was just weird I think. Although one of the guards really tightened the situation by making fapping sound with his teeth.

We all laughed.

"LISTEN THE FUCK UP,ANYPONY WHO DOESNT LISTEN WILL BE JAILED IN THE BARRACKS!".I think the commander really outdid himself that time, he shouted himself hoarse. The red veins on his neck showed.

"Right, now my sister Luna is going to be attending a meeting this evening and I need a good guard to keep her safe".  
Silence, seriously, just silence. Nobody put their hoofs up for THAT; every guard wanted the sexier older sister, not Luna.

Well not everypony, I was judging on how to get a date of my life or be murdered by my mates for doing a sissy job.

Maybe it was fate or something but sweating nervously, I put my hoof in the air and Celestia smiled while the guards around me made wolf whistles.

"Name?" She asked, making me feel like I was special...I sweated heavily at that point, nervous butterflies in my heart and stomach.

"Silver Shield your majesty". Feeling a bit red at that point...

"Very well, Silver Shield you have the honour of guarding Princess Luna..." She granted my wish, I was overjoyed and almost fell to the ground.

I felt happy, now I could show Luna my value, of course I went bright red...This was to be my date of a lifetime, something that I always dreamed about.

* * *

**Celestia POV.**

My sister needs a guard at this meeting which then has a party after it, as a royal she does need to do these things, I can't do them all by myself, and Luna is also a ruler of Equestria, it'll be good for her to make connections and maybe later on find a suitable stallion to settle down with.

I was surprised when no one raised their hoof I thought the guards might want to protect someone of royal blood, it might also benefit them too.

I then saw a hoof slowly go up, I smiled, somepony was brave enough to stand out from the rest of them and accept.

The stallion went really red, possibly because he was the only one who raised their hoof and was picked.

"Silver Shield" I said. He jumped slightly and stared as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have done.

"Yes your highness?" He asked, his stone mask quickly falling into place, the other ponies didn't seem to notice, but I did.

"Come with me, I'll introduce you to Luna" I said and waited as he came up to me to turn around and start walking back to Canterlot castle.

* * *

**Luna POV**

_I thought Tia wanted me to be "responsible" of course I am " responsible ", she's not budging about this party I want to go to. I swear that if she wants to somehow ruin my night then I'm going to be pissed. Why can't I go on MY OWN? I'm her sister, the princess of the night and still I can't go to some party that's for likeminded ponies.___

_I want to meet somepony who likes me for once...instead of all these fancy suitors and the noble class that speak like they are mental or something._  
_She's coming back, with a grin on her face...oh god._

I was sitting on a couch, my favourite one to be exact. Legs up and relaxing while reading a copy of "mares gone wild" to Tia it always looked like a porn mag or something but really it was just a book of funny mares doing funny things.

She approached, that damn grin was plastered on her face like paint. At once I knew that this upcoming conversation wasn't going to go well for me.

"Hey." I shouted out, attracting her attention.

"Hey" Tia answered back quickly, that grin still spreading.

"I'm going to this party Tia, no matter what!" Cutting to the point and defiantly saying I prepared to hear the "big sister to little sister" talk. That kind of thing always infuriated me, we are sisters for fucks sake, she is not my mother! Yet she acts like one.

"Yes, yes you are Luna". She smiles sweetly and sits down on the couch with me, casually eating a banana and reading a book that I never really cared to read myself.

I was confused now; the look on my face that she wasn't going to argue was clearly shown. I narrowed my eyes, how could anypony just eat a banana while your only relative is annoyed was beyond me. That smug look on her face...

"There's a catch to this isn't there?" I don't know what came over me, but I started to feel slightly angry at this.

"No, just go out and enjoy yourself...done get too drunk or have sex alright?" Tia suddenly stood up, she trotted over to a nearby doorway.  
_  
__"Enjoy yourself Luna". Yeah like that's going to happen...wait._ _What if she really wants that to happen? What if I can enjoy myself, the only problem is that I want to get drunk and have sex, sorry Tia but I have needs of my own. I'm free to mingle around, meet a stallion and then...yeah!_

"Oh and this is Silver Shield who volunteered to take care of you!"

You what?

* * *

**Silver Shield POV.**

I couldn't believe it; I was meeting Princess Luna, and assigned to protect her for a whole night at a really important party. If I wasn't walking inside Canterlot Castle with a load of other guards walking and stand around and being right behind the older one of the Princess's then I would've been jumping for joy, but because of where I was and who I was with I decided against it.

Princess Celestia stopped in front of two white double doors, they were normal sized and were plain; this must be a more private room for the Princess's.

The princess turned around to face me.

"Now you wait out here, while I talk to Luna and introduce you to her when I open these doors, ok?" She said.

I silently nodded my head, it was about all I could do, I was still speechless when Celestia called me out.

She walked in the room and the door closed, I could hear voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying, I shifted, this was just nerve reeking.

Ok, Silver Shield, breath, calm down, it wouldn't be a good first impression to Luna if I was being all flustered.

The doors opened and there sat the most beautiful pony ever, she's so gorgeous. No snap out of it, no day dreaming.

"Tia, what in Equestria do you think I need somepony to guard me?" Luna didn't look very pleased. "I am a princess too, I'm Princess of the night, I live for the night, I can take care of myself" Luna continued.

"I know that" Celestia spoke calmly, how can she speak so calmly when her sibling is angry at her?

"Then why Tia?" Luna demanded she wanted answers on this situation that she obviously isn't too pleased about. Oh dear, what if I don't get to be able to talk to her, or find out more about her? What if she doesn't want to know me?

"Just for extra protection, it's already been arranged, Silver Shield is here to look after you, just in case" Celestia said.

Luna huffed and walked out of the room.

"Oh and he's got to follow you before the party" Celestia called.

What? I get to spend nearly the whole day with Princess Luna? Somepony hit me, I must be dreaming. This is all just one big dream come true. But still what if Luna doesn't want me? Surely she'll have her eyes on some high class stallion not me.

Before Luna got too far ahead I trotted after her.

* * *

**Luna POV**

That's it...I am never trusting Tia again in my life!

Now I have this guard who's trying small talk on me.

"Yeah, so how's Canterlot?" He asked again, he was seriously annoying but..it was sort of better than talking to the nobles who yapped on all day.

"All right I guess, don't you live here?" I replied quickly, my frustration growing.

"Yes I do!" The guard answered back, full of excitement. I suppose talking to a princess for the first time brings out the strangest in ponies, but this one really liked talking to me...even if I was not bothering. What was his name again?

"What's your name again?" I murmured, trying to make it so he was getting flustered and hopefully not ask THAT many questions, we were at the end of the hall now ,in front of us were a pair of large doors that led to the p-a-r-t-y!.

"Silver Shield your majesty!"

_Sounds better than most names I know, there's hope for you yet in the guard. Maybe I'll be nice and pass on a good word if you are quiet tonight!_

"A nice name Shield, did you get it from your family?" I mentioned, making him blush madly and almost hit a pot of flowers. We were almost there, so close where I could enjoy a party for once and not have Tia interrupt. Screw her, I'm going to drink ALL NIGHT!

"Yes your majesty, my family has served for a long time, you may be aware that White Wings was my grandfather and captain of the Golden Pegasus squadrons". He babbled on and on about his family. I decided that since we were around a metre away from the doors that I would at least keep him happy.

"Call me...Luna please" I gave him my best smile and he fainted. _Way to go, now get in there!__  
_  
With Shield busily...doing something or other I happily walked into the party, ready to enjoy myself.

* * *

**Ok that's it, so what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Poor Silver Shield.**

**Anyway tell us what you think!**


	3. How the problem began part 1

**Hi there! Alright! Second chapter done!**

**This has been made by me and RU771AN.**

**Anyway not much to say MLP isn't ours, only the OC is ours.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

**Guarding a dream - How the problem began part 1.**

**Celestia POV**

Well that was that. I think Luna was a little bit annoyed at having one of my guards to look after her. But in my defence...well Luna is a bit of a early adult sometimes and we all know what kinds of things that age gets up too...

I let the thought stay in my head. Well the thought of Luna...and a nice stallion to keep her company at the party.

I may be the older sister but that doesn't mean I can boss my little sister around, I WOULD like her to have a good time but..a responsible one and not happily getting caught in a...

Yeah too horraible to say I think.

I finished eating my banana and got off the sofa, my long mane flying everywhere as it agreed with my internal monologue.

"Luna...you are not responsible..that is your problem". I sighed, letting myself droop slightly but still standing up...somehow.

"Tia". Thats what she called me, not Princess Celestia or any of that, thank the sun she does. I dont think I could stand my formal title from my own family.

Although I don't think Luna is very pleased with me at the moment.

The princess of the night worried me sometimes; she was brash and not very level headed. Luna tended to think first and worry about what happened next.

THAT is what worried me about this party, I wouldn't have any objections to her finding a special some pony..I just don't want her to get into trouble. I suppose her bitterness about me being too "overprotective" is because I just don't want her to be ruined.

"Damn, I suppose at least I managed to get a responsible guard to take care of her and for once there isn't a guard that fancies me".

That was true, poor Luna. All of the guards liked me more, can't imagine why since Luna was more of their age but..oh well, it's always entertaining to watch them go red.

But, this one guard that put his hoof up and volunteered was something else; I think he likes Luna or something.

Cute I suppose but he is a guard and she is a princess, I won't let him have her. And she doesn't like guards anyway.

I still felt slightly sorry for Silver Shield though.

For once a guard did care about Luna, now as far as I could see. She didn't like him at all.

I saw Shield pitifully trying to make conversation with Luna, he failed miserably at that. Although he fainted at the end it was sort of funny when the look on Luna's face degenerated into somewhat pity for him.

I hope he keeps Luna safe tonight, or else...

Although my younger sister thought that this was a informal party..it wasn't.

I had at least three informants there who would keep a eye on the mood to stop it from becoming something that Luna in her current age would want...

* * *

**Luna POV**

"Whoo hooo!" I shouted as I glugged down an entire bottle of alcohol and then proceeded to hit on a rich stallion who was shocked.

His face was the funniest part when the "noble" saw that it was Princess Luna hitting on him. Priceless, just priceless!

"Who's up for more drinks!" I shouted again before stuffing more alcohol down my throat

This party was good! I was enjoying myself for once without Tia trying to stop me from having fun.

_And that guard is just sitting at that corner doesn't look very happy. Maybe Aunty Luna should give him so love._

_...I should really get more people to join in this weird dance that requires a pony to kick their hoofs in the air, pretty weird but who cares!___

Surrounding me were lots of other ponies that had the same idea: PARTY! Party hard! Although there were a few others that were not enjoying themselves, us party ponies got them in the mood. In every corner and crack there was a streamer or something that would make Pinkie Pie proud.

_Drink, drink, drink, drink, glug glug, glug, party, party, party._

For the first time in the few years that I was back in Equestria...I was enjoying myself, this wasn't one of those so called "parties" that forced you to dance with some Stallion that couldn't wash properly. Or that weird music that would make fish drown themselves. This was MY sort of party.

Not the crap that Celestia would force on her "little" sister, but one that brought out of the best and...well sometimes worst in Ponies.

I shook hooves with a recently made friend, her name was Star Tail, and well her tail was pretty starry.

"So, you're Princess Luna?" She couldn't believe she was talking to me.

"Of course". I answered back, smiling because I was having a good time.

"Where's the guards..and Celestia then?" Star Tail frowned, her pink mane turning pinker(which was pretty interesting in its own right).

"My only guard is sitting over there depressingly, and my sister has decided to allow ME to attend a party on my own for once". I pointed at Shield who just sat there depressingly ranted a bit about Tia...well she was just SO annoying sometimes.  
_  
__"Don't do this Luna. LUNA! you can't do that!.mememememememeeme"._  
  
I was her "sister" not some filly who was hyper all the time.  
Star Tail was then grabbed by some handsome Stallion with a funny look on his, like he just...ew, I'm not going into that part.

Finding a chair and sitting down, I wondered why Shield was NOT in the party mood, although guards were a pretty moody lot they did love parties. Hell I was happy I would have let him touch my flank.

"Wait, it's because I'm *Princess Luna*, the younger sister who is less attractive than the older and more..appealing Celestia, dammit!".Why did Celestia have to be the one that was on every guards mind? Why..why...why...WHY?

After deciding that this was no way for a party hungry Luna to go, I joined in the singing and music.

It was a rock song..my favourite rock song.

"All the mares in the room, MAKE SOME NOISE!" The lead singer shouted.

"YEAH, WHOOOO!"I shouted back at him, along with every other female pony.

"For all the Stallions out there, make yourselves known to the females!".

"Yeah, whooo!" Most of the males answered back, slamming their hooves on the ground.

I looked back, still enjoying the music...but Shield wasn't doing anything.

Of course Party-Luna did not agree with this silly behaviour so I used my magic to pick him up and put him by my side.

"Princess!" He said excitedly, like I was going to give him some special time or something.

"Yeah, now just join in my guard and have FUN!".I bothered to answer and threw my hooves in the air as the song reached halfway. The music booming out of the speakers.

I can't remember what Shield was doing, I was enjoying myself for once.

_"Princess Luna, are you ok?"_

Not listening, having fun.  
_"This party is slightly weird, are you sure this was the right one?"_

I ignored that concern, he was a guard and not fit to question me.  
_  
__"Hey!"._  
  
"Shut up!" I ranted and his eyes went teary, I think I might have upset him.

"Here Princess, these chocolates are "wonderful". Some pony handed me.

"Mmm" I bit into one, it tasted a bit funny.

That's when I felt a bit too hot, I was sweating madly.

Shield was doing something unintelligible.  
_  
__That flank, looks pretty attractive...white and pure._

_I don't think he's had a bit of Luna yet.__  
_  
I walked funny, one back hoof draped over my marehole and nudged his mane.

He looked at me, somewhat confused.

"Is there a problem Princess?" He asked like a true guard, not revealing his feelings or anything. But my eyes were concentrated somewhere else.

I suppose that he needed a bit of love.

I felt something explode inside me, so I kissed him on the lips, my saliva dripping.

"Are you feeling ok?...WHOA!".He half screamed, half moaned as I mounted him and felt all over the guard...

* * *

**Shield POV**

I had woken up a few hours ago after I fainted, I decided not to get involved with the party, I might spoil the Princess's fun, she looks like she's having a good time, I'll just sit on the outside like a guard should do and watch from the sidelines.

About 30 minutes in Luna was guzzling down all kinds of alcohol like vodka, shoots, wine, you name it she was drinking it. I thought this was supposed to be a formal party, oh well I guess Luna knew what it was.

A couple of minutes later I felt myself be lifted up into the air, now whoever lifted me must be really strong or using magic. Now not to boast but guards have to have a lot of muscle to be able to fight and protect Canterlot from any dangers that threaten this place.

I was placed right next to Luna herself, I was shocked that she actually did that; I mean practically she ignored me nearly all night and she suddenly levitates me onto the dance floor, right next to her, why?

I tried to tell her to get going and look for the right party, what if this was the wrong one? What would Celestia do if she finds out? Would I be taken out of the royal guard? No I can't let that happen I got to get Luna out of her before- why is she suddenly so close? What's that look in her eye?

I tried to ask her what she needed but was cut off as she crashed her lips to mine, I didn't mean to let it slip but I moaned and loudly at that, I don't think I could say no to her now, not like I could before but still.

Things started to get really weird after that.

Luna pushed me out of the room and around the castle and into a bedroom, possibly hers, she pinned me to the bed and pressed our bodies together, I think I know what she wants, oh Celestia what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Ok that's it, so what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Oh dear, what are they doing?**

**Anyway tell us what you think!**


	4. How the problem began part 2

**Hi there! Alright! Second chapter done!**

**This has been made by me and RU771AN.**

**WARNING: there is a small sex scene in this chapter RU771AN wrote that bit not me, you have been warned there is a lemon later on**

**Anyway not much to say MLP isn't ours, only the OC is ours.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

**Guarding a dream - How the problem began part 2.**

**Silver Shield's POV**

Sunshine from the warm sun Celestia rose earlier that morning, birds singing happily as they went about their business and a nice warmth was what greeted me when I awoke; my eyes opened slowly staring at something that was dark blue, what happened last night?

I then thought, oh well possibly wasn't anything too important, if I don't remember it then it's probably nothing. I then turned to see what this warmth beside me was, it felt incredibly nice and I wanted to snuggle with the warm object all day long. I saw what the heat was coming from and my eyes widened, next to me was Princess Luna.

She was sleeping so peacefully, she had a face that showed absolute bliss, like she had no worries in the whole of Equestria. I must admit, never out loud I would admit though, I found her absolutely adorable while she slept, she looked so cute, with her eyes closed lightly against her eyes, her mouth showing no expression and open slightly and a light almost couldn't hear snore.

I leaned forward and nuzzled my face gently into her neck and breathed in deeply, I could still smell the alcohol and something else that I couldn't identify, my eyes then snapped open, as I then realised the position I was in and the smell on her that mixed with the alcohol it was the smell of sweat, our position wasn't very good either, back legs tangled together, facing each other, oh Celestia, did they really do that? Yes now that I thought back, they did, and it was so go- no bad thoughts, shouldn't think that right now.

I slowly untangled myself from Luna and silently slipped out of the bed and ran awkwardly, now I had to run awkwardly because someone down below is being a traitor and liked how everything went last night very much and likes the images running though my head, all the way to the guard quarters and ran to the shared room I was in, as soon as I was in I crawled into bed and ignored my erection as I tried to go back to sleep, oh who was he kidding, anypony that just had that experience they most likely wouldn't be able to sleep either, this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**LUNA POV****  
****(Last night, before reading you accept that the authors are not to blame. This content is rated mature and not to be viewed by minors).**

_I glanced down at the Stallion under me, his eyes full of fear but he knew what I was going to do._

_I was going to rut him, and he was going to enjoy it._

_I felt his hooves on mine and I stretched back slightly, letting my long mane into his mouth and letting him suck it hard._

_My hips danced as I felt his erect tip enter me, good feeling and I moaned slightly, feeling the sensation._

_I was in control but the guard had gone back to his basic instincts, instead of resisting me, he merely just rode with the flow, our hips in perfect sync as we had sex._

_I moaned louder and louder, feeling him penetrate me further._

_"UUUUUUUHHHHH"I laughed as he screamed, sounds like someone was enjoying themselves._

_And then, I felt something. Something wet and liquidly was emptied into me and on me._

_It then went sticky and soon afterwards, he fell asleep. Most likely tired._

_I was a bit tired myself and couldn't be bothered to get out of our position so I rolled over and he slept on top of me, our bodies together as one._

* * *

**The folllowing day.****  
**  
I woke up: Alone, he wasn't here anymore. I had begun to like that guard as well.

"What was his name again? I arghh". I asked myself and moved slightly before my hips went back in pain .Apparently having sex and then a pony lying on top of you hurts...

My mane felt ruffled and sticky. I knew what he done last night...but ruffled? Had he been nuzzling me? Did he LIKE me? What was he doing?

"What...damnit!" Feeling angry for some reason I used my magic to smash a nearby table on the floor and then into the pair of large doors that were...open?

Observing the open doors and the smell...and the hoofs prints. I quickly deduced that he had left in a hurry...with an erection! _That must have been embarrassing and maybe awkward, I would have finished it for him...__  
_  
What was I thinking? Had I become a sex-driven mare in one night?

"Luna!" I heard Celestia calling and I gulped, feeling nervous. Letting my mane cover my blushing face and covering my open parts up with a blanket. I prepared to lie to Tia.

She couldn't know what had gone on right?

* * *

**Ok that's it, so what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Anyway tell us what you think!**


End file.
